What is your name?
by writer6886
Summary: Dr. Vega Alexander has a new paitient and he wants to know his identity. Sequel to 'A place worse than Arkham'


Disclaimer: I do not own DC comics or any of it's characters

Today Vega would be talking with Harvey Dent aka Two-face. Vega had an idea on how to free Harvey Dent from his other half. Unfortunately his plan was just like Two Face's life style, a gamble where if the plan failed Vega could lose his life. But he felt if there was even the slimmest chance it could free Harvey it was worth the risk. A knock came from the door. "Come in." Vega replied. Two Face walked in with two guards at his side. "Mr. Dent please have a seat I'll be with you in a minute." Vega walked over to the guards whispering, "Do not interrupt this session under any circumstances. No matter what you hear or see. You are not to enter."

A guard looked uncomfortable as he replied, "I'm afraid we cannot promise that."

Vega looked back at Two Face before pulling out ten one hundred dollar bills, "Here is a thousand dollars. Now can you promise that?" Both guards quickly took the money and nodded in agreement. Vega walked over to his seat looking at his patient. "My apologies for the slight delay. We can begin now." Vega looked over the notes. "So your previous therapists say you have a split personality. Harvey Dent is one personality." Vega's eyes narrowed as he asked, "What is the name of your other personality?"

"Two Face." The villain replied.

"I'm afraid I cannot accept that answer. Two Face is what you are. Not who. So I ask again, what is your name?"

"What are you talking about? My name is Two Face."

"Is it? I have heard that Harvey has made decisions without the coin. What about you do you always rely on that coin. Do you have any free will? Do you even have a name?"

Two face was left stunned at the question. No one has ever asked him such questions. Harvey Dent did push through to make decisions. But he always relied on the coin. Another thing that bugged him was this whole named thing. Who really cared if he had a name. Everyone would remember him as Two Face "What's in a name?" Two Face replied.

Vega stared at Two Face for a minute then burst out laughing. "I can't believe it. Your the dominate person and you don't even have a name, an identity. Your better half has a name but you don't. That is really pathetic."

Two face stood up growling, "I have an identity. It is Two Face."

Vega stopped laughing yet wore a smile that would make the Joker proud. "After I tell the papers of you. Your identity will be nothing more than a joke. You'll be a bigger laughing stock than Maximus Zeus. I can see headlines now, 'Two Face the nameless wonder.' " Vega started laughing again placing Two Face in a rage.

Immediately the criminal grabbed Vega holding him against a wall. "I swear. I will see you dead before that happens." Two Face called breathing heavily.

Vega glared through his glasses as he asked, "Your not going to use your coin?"

"You said Dent made his own decisions. Why can't I?"

A light smirk appeared on the therapists face as he replied, "Because you don't have an identity. You are nothing but a parasite leeching off Harvey Dent."

Two Face's hand clenched around Vega's throat attempting to strangle the doctor. "I am Two Face. One of Gotham most feared criminals. I will be respected."

Vega remained still glaring at Two Face seeming unaffected by what was happening. Without warning Vega shot his hands between his attackers and freeing himself before he grabbed Two Face throwing him to the wall. "You can't respect something that doesn't have an identity. Harvey Dent has respect. People speak to him directly. Your just two face. But what would you be without Harvey. Nothing which is what you are. I know it, you know it and apparently Harvey Dent knows it."

"No! Dent is gone there is nothing but Two Face." The villain breathed out shaking horribly.

A cruel smile appeared as Vega asked, "Then why are you shaking uncontrollably? Is it because Mr. Dent is fighting back. About to take control now that he knows who should really be the dominate."

"Enough!" Two Face shouted slamming his fist on the table. "Dent is...AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Two Face started shaking furiously as he grabbed his head digging his nails into his skull. Vega slowly stepped to the door knowing that he couldn't do anymore but wait for the victor. Twenty minutes went on as Two face remained screaming thrashing the room.

Warden Sharp soon walked over to Vega and the guards booming, "What is going on in that room?"

Vega looked at the warden and replied, "Harvey Dent is attempting to taking control. We are waiting to see who will walk out of the room."

Warden Sharp scowled, "Enough! Harvey Dent is gone! All that's left is this monstrosity. You two go in there and restrain Two Face."

"Don't follow that order. If you value your lives you will remain here." Vega called

"I'm in charge and I am ordering you two to restrain that man!" Sharp shouted.

"I'm the doctor and I'm telling you if you interrupt what is happening you could die and unleash something far worse than Two Face."

"You will not be the doctor here for much longer. Restrain that man." Warden sharp said coldly.

The guards were about to open the door until Vega said, "Wait! You hear that?"

"No." A guard replied, "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly." Vega replied. "Wait five more minutes and we will know who is in that room. Harvey Dent or the other one."

"No! Enough delays! Take him!" Sharp shouted.

"Excuse me. Can someone let me out?" A voice called from behind the door leaving everyone stunned.

Vega slowly stepped forward opening the eye slot and asked, "Before we do I must ask, what is your name?"

"My name is Harvey Dent."


End file.
